


How to take a good selfie

by Phantje



Series: How to ... [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Japhan, M/M, Oneshot, Phan Fluff, cherry blossom tree, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantje/pseuds/Phantje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil spend their afternoon in a park in Japan. Amongst other things they try to take selfies in a cherry blossom tree, which is not as easy as they thought it would be and the cherry blossoms turn out to be quite resistant, not in a million lives Dan would have dreamed what this would lead to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to take a good selfie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot back in the days when Dan and Phil went to Japan ;) I hope you like it. I will certainly appreciate comments and kudos, feel free to ask and correct things! See you next Saturday with a new story (hopefully). :) <3

It was a beautiful day in Japan.  
Birds tweeted in the blooming gardens and spring had finally arrived. Apart from the tweeting birds you could hear one other specific sound. Under a pink blooming cherry blossom tree, a boy laughed his rather particular hyena laugh. It was the British boy Dan who laughed. His best friend Phil had now been trying to take a nice cherry blossom selfie for ages. Dan had offered to take a pic of him instead but Phil wanted it to be a proper selfie.  
Between two of his laughing fits Dan looked around himself. He never imagined Japan to be this beautiful. But it was absolutely breathtaking. Dan looked back to Phil, who had just made a weird sound. Dan couldn’t resist and took a photo of Phil taking a selfie, or rather him trying to. He would later share this picture, mocking Phil as usual and as his friends knew him to.  
“You sure, you don’t need any help?” Dan asked smilingly. He wasn’t always mocking Phil of course, especially not when they were only together.  
“No.” Phil said, he sounded pretty certain and a moment later he cried: “Got it!”  
“Oh wow! And it only took you about half an hour to take that selfie!” Dan said sarcastically.  
“Don't make fun of me! I just wanted this picture to be perfect.” Phil said while he tried to get out of the branches of the tree.  
“Okay. I'm sorry. But, you know… I could have taken that pic for you!”  
“You could have. But I wanted to do it myself.”  
Dan shook his head. Phil was such a crazy person. But he loved him because of that so he shouldn't complain. Not that anyone apart from Dan himself knew that he loved Phil, no. Dan was quite eagerly trying to keep that information as secret as he could.  
It took Phil several minutes to escape the tree’s branches. And when he finally managed to return to Dan he had several little flowers stuck in his hair. Dan laughed. Phil looked confused. That made Dan laugh even harder. He couldn't speak. Phil raised an eyebrow, shook his head and sat down on the blanket the two brought with them. He waited patiently for Dan to calm down again. After Dan stopped laughing he found himself in the focus of two very blue eyes. His brown eyes met Phil’s blue ones and he had to take a deep breath.  
“You… You still have some flowers in your hair.” He leaned forward and carefully took one flower out of Phil’s hair. “See?”  
Phil’s eyes widened and he started to giggle. Dan loved Phil’s giggle and the way he covered his mouth with his hand when he laughed.  
“That’s why you laughed so hard?” Phil asked with a few giggles.  
“Yes. You do look quite ridiculous and weird with pink flowers in your hair… Well maybe not ridiculous but funny and… Cute?!” Dan stopped immediately. He did not plan to say this. Phil smiled. Then he spoke, as if Dan had never said anything inappropriate, or at least far too revealing. Dan was very thankful for this.  
“The tree is really beautiful, isn't it? You should go and take a selfie yourself.”  
“Should I? Show me yours first, then I’ll see if I go and take a selfie myself.” Dan said with a wide smile. Phil returned the smile and handed his phone to Dan. The selfie did look great. If that was due to the great location or due to the person who made and who was in the focus of the selfie, was a question Dan preferred not to think about right now.  
“And?! Do you think it's worth taking a selfie in that tree?” Phil asked.  
“S… Sure.” Dan said who still was distracted by Phil's selfie. He stood up took a deep breath just to make sure he could think straight again. Then he went over to the tree. It was rather difficult to get into a good position. But after a few attempts Dan managed to take a selfie. He looked at it and was quite proud of himself. Maybe it didn't look as great as Phil's, but it was still alright. Dan was also quite proud that it took him less long than Phil to get out of the tree’s branches.  
After he escaped the tree Dan picked some flowers of his pullover. He wanted to shake his head but suddenly Phil screamed: “No!”  
“Jesus Christ! Why did you scare me like that?” Dan shouted himself.  
“Sorry. I just wanted to say: don't shake your head. Let’s make a selfie with our preinstalled flower crowns!”  
Dan laughed. “Alright?”  
Phil smiled as well and came over to Dan and stood close. Closer than he would have needed to. Dan certainly did not mind him being that close but if he would have wanted to he could have stood less close. Dan took it as a sign, but was too scared to make the first step.  
“Ready?” Dan asked. He tried to distract himself from the fact that Phil was this close.  
In the same moment as Dan took the photo Phil said: “Ready when you are.”, which led Dan to look at him with a funny expression on his face.  
First attempt: not successful.  
“What?” Dan asked and laughed.  
Phil shrugged and giggled. “That’s what you say when someone asks “Ready?”, isn’t it?”  
“It is, when you are an idiotic cliché.” Dan answered, quite proud that he managed to hide the fact that this cliché answer had had quite an impact on him, it had been him that had looked at Phil after all.  
It took them a while to calm down, Phil because he was laughing and Dan because he had to gather all his strength to stop himself from throwing his phone away and grab Phil.  
When they eventually calmed down Dan raised his mobile again to take another selfie. He did not say anything and he thought that this selfie must have been pretty good. Dan opened the gallery and looked at the selfie.  
“Phiiiihiiil!”  
“What?”  
“You never ever blink! Why did you decide to blink in the exact moment I took the photo?” Dan laughed. He had tried to make Phil blink on several occasions but he had never succeeded and now he managed involuntarily. Phil looked at the photo and giggled. He put both his hands over his mouth. Then he said: “I'm really sorry!” He actually did sound pretty sorry. Dan smiled. He loved him so much. He loved him for his cuteness but also for his idiotic habit of always apologizing for everything.  
Second attempt: not successful.  
The third attempt of taking a selfie did neither work out properly because Phil decided to sneeze. Okay, perhaps that happened rather involuntarily but Dan was still a little annoyed, due to his fear that he would not be able to contain himself any longer.  
After four non successful attempts, the fourth one did look quite well, but Dan insisted to retake it because he did not like his hair… Right, perhaps Dan did like this situation but there was no lie in saying it was exhausting.  
Dan was positive that this fifth would finally turn out great. It did, but not in the way he expected it to be.  
Dan and Phil both took a deep breath and smiled at each other. Taking selfies is a serious business.  
This time in the exact moment where Dan clicked on the photo making button, Phil stretched his neck and kissed Dan on the cheek. Dan spun around rather quickly and looked into Phil's eyes. With one hand Dan touched his cheek, where Phil's lips had just touched him, the other hand rested in the air, still with the mobile in his hand. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Phil turned his glance to the ground.  
“Sorry. I kind of couldn't resist. I guess.” He mumbled.  
Dan smiled. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed Phil on his cheeks. Phil's eyes widened and he looked at Dan with an expression which nearly made Dan lose his mind.  
“Sorry. I kind of couldn't resist. I guess.” He said smiling widely. Phil couldn't do anything but stare at him.  
“Do… Sorry… I have to know… Do you feel the same as me?” He asked after he found his voice. Dan knew, at least he was pretty sure, that he felt the same, but he wanted to tease Phil a little bit.  
“To answer this question I have to know how you feel.”  
“Oh… Well.” Phil blushed. He took a deep breath and Dan saw, that he had to take all his strength together to speak.  
“We have been best friends for ages now and a while ago I began to feel a little bit more than just friends. Well. I say a little bit more. It actually distracted me so much that I couldn't sleep. I always told you it was because of the book when it actually was because of you.”  
Dan was speechless. He did not expect a proper speech from Phil. He couldn't speak, but it seemed that Phil wasn't finished yet.  
“Well and today, after you told me my selfie looked… cute and after I saw you with your little pre installed flower crown and after we had so much fun, I just simply couldn't resist.”  
Dan smiled and waited a little bit. He didn’t want to torture Phil any longer so he said: “To cut a long answer short. I do feel exactly the same.”  
“Really?” Phil gasped.  
“Yep.”  
“Don't laugh, but I always thought you were straight.”  
Of course Dan laughed but he squeezed Phil’s hand while doing so. “Oh don't worry, I thought so my whole life until I fell in love with my best friend.”  
“You love me?” Phil asked, he couldn't believe what he just heard.  
“I do.”  
And before Phil could have said anything more Dan leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Phil's lips. He had planned to do that for so long now. And it was even better than he thought it would be. It was totally breathtaking. Dan and Phil smiled at each other.  
So in conclusion you can say: Fifth attempt: enormous success.  
Eventually Dan and Phil took some more selfies on the day where the fifth selfie changed both of their lives, even though none of them turned out as great as the one, always kept in mind by both of them as “The selfie”.


End file.
